


Impossible Year

by blackdragonhellfire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka POV, Ahsoka Tano Lives, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackdragonhellfire/pseuds/blackdragonhellfire
Summary: In which Ahsoka survives to live another day after the battle at the Temple on Malachor, albeit with a few scars.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Ezra Bridger & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56
Collections: Phoenix Nest Summer Exchange 2020





	Impossible Year

**Author's Note:**

> Hello QuiGonismyJinn! Sorry about the short fic. I've completely lost interest in writing Star Wars recently, so...
> 
> Hope you like it!

_ “Then,” Vader enunciated, his breathing harsh as usual “You will die." _

_ Ahsoka felt the tears dripping down her face, despite how much she tried to keep them from doing so. She had been raised as a Jedi, to hide her emotions, to control them… _

Kriff the Jedi,  _ she thought. They weren’t there for her when she needed them the most. And they definitely weren’t there now. Vader had made sure of that.  _

_ Vader charged, and Ahsoka blocked with all her might, trying to defend herself against the onslaught.  _

_ The temple walls began to crumble.  _

_ She could hear Ezra screaming in the background, over the crashing-crunching of the heavy stone door slamming towards the floor, trapping in her in the same space as the monster that had once been her master.  _

_ She pushed him away as well as she could, using the force, and a large chunk of the ceiling fell in between them.  _

_ “Guess this is it, Anakin,” she said, smiling sardonically. “If the building doesn’t kill me, you will. Fight to live another day, right? Just as the 501st used to say.” _

_ Another chunk fell, and Ahsoka pushed it away from her using the force, throwing it at the already collapsing wall.  _

_ Vader’s harsh breathing filled the room.  _

_ And then, the ceiling caved in. _

* * *

Ahsoka knew Maul was a problem. He had been a problem, for years. A thorn in her and Obi-Wan’s side. The Jedi’s side. And a tough one, too. 

Definitely more of an annoyance than an opponent, though. More than Ana-No, Vader. The monster she had barely escaped from with her life wasn’t her beloved master anymore. He was a nearly a droid, a monster. A figure that haunted her nightmares. 

She had barely escaped from him with her life and sanity. And even then, she wasn’t whole. Not anymore. 

She looked down at her new arm, and tried not to think about the new scars that now branded her body. 

With no luck. 

They all had come out with scars that day. Kanan’s eyes. Ezra’s soul. Her perceptions. They had all been slashed, torn into pieces by the cuts of red lightsabers. 

And now, Ezra looked at her, determination coloring his expression as he tried on sneak on board the Phantom in the middle of the night.

“Maul’s going to go after General Kenobi, on Tatooine! You have to help me, Ahsoka. I can’t stop him alone.”

Ahsoka sighed. 

“Let me guess,” she said, raising an eyebrow. “This mission isn’t authorized.”

Ezra stayed silent. 

“Just what I thought,” she responded, sternly.

Ezra looked down at his feet. 

“Sorry.”

Ahsoka sometimes didn’t understand how he managed to sound like an petulant kid half the time, but she remembered that at his age, she had sounded like one, too. 

Anakin must have gone crazy at how much she pulled this card on him. 

She sighed. 

“Ezra, I’ve fought Maul before. He was a pretty tough opponent, even for me.”

“Then you should come with me. Between you and General Kenobi, Maul’ll be easy.”

Ahsoka sighed again. 

“It isn’t that easy-”

“It is that easy,” Ezra replied, “How many times did you and your master break rules to do stuff like this, trying to help out?”

Ahsoka was going to get wrinkles if he kept going on like this. But, then again, she was probably going to get more wrinkles if Ezra got himself killed trying to chase after Maul.

“I’ll go with you,” she conceded. 

Ezra smiled, as bright as the Tatooine suns. 

“But,” she added, “On one condition.”

“What?”

She smirked, like she was sixteen all over again. Ready to face the world. 

“I pilot the ship.”

“Deal.”

* * *

Anakin was right, Ahsoka thought. Sand was horrible. 

They trudged through what seemed like miles of the stuff, trying to find the right place. Or maybe Maul’s ship. With no luck. 

Just sand. 

“Ugh,” Ezra said, wiping his sweaty forehead with his hand, “When are we going to get there?”

“I don’t know,” Ahsoka replied, “I don’t think either of us know where ‘there’ is.”

“Good point,” Ezra panted, “Good point.”

He slumped down onto the sand below him. 

“I’m just going to sit here for a bit, if that’s okay.”

Ahsoka nodded, and sat down beside him. 

The wind picked up, blowing a cloud of sand into their faces. 

Ezra spit some out. 

“Ugh,” he said, “It’s everywhere!”

Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile, despite the situation. 

Ezra slumped forward, leaning onto his knees. 

“Ugh,” he said, “Why didn’t Kenobi hide on an ice planet?”

Ahsoka laughed. 

But in her heart, she knew why Obi-Wan had hidden there. 

Anakin had always hated it on Tatooine. 

* * *

The stars shone in the sky, undeterred by man made light pollution, reflecting onto the now cold sand serenely. 

Ahsoka almost appreciated it. It was always fun to see the stars from new angles, no matter how often one had travelled among them. She hadn’t seen the galaxy from Tatooine in years. 

And, besides, it distracted from the sand. 

Ezra trudged along behind her, yawning. 

“I could kill for some water right now,” he said. 

“Shh,” Ahsoka responded, even though she secretly agreed. 

Ezra sighed. 

“Why did I bring you along, again? You make this so boring.”

“Because I’ve got experience.”

“Oh, yeah. True. And…”

Ezra looked off into the horizon. 

“Look! Ahsoka!”

He pointed towards where he was looking. 

“See? Lightsaber blades!”

A Blue blade shimmered into existence, joining two already present red blades. 

Ahsoka took off at a run.

* * *

The Battle was over by the time they got there, the two of them panting underneath the desert moon. 

She recognized the man on the ground, dead. But, she barely knew the man in front of her, holding a blue lightsaber. 

Ahsoka stared at him. 

The man stared back, his beard whiter than when she saw him last, all those years ago. 

“Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka asked, feeling like she was younger again. Like she was fresh on the battlefield at the beginning of the Clone Wars. Like a lifetime ago, when it was her, Anakin, and Obi-Wan, against the world. Jedi together, using their powers for good. 

Obi-Wan just smiled at her, sadly. 

“Hello, Ahsoka,” he replied, looking forlorn. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

* * *

The three of them sipped at their tea, awkward, yet comfortable in Obi-Wan’s hut. 

Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka critically. 

“My, you have grown.”

Ahsoka smiled. 

“Well, it’s been what? 16 years?”

“I suppose so. Still, it’s a little strange. I still think of you as a teenager.”

“And I still think of you with a brown beard.”

Obi-Wan let out a chuckle. 

“True, true.”

He took a sip of his tea.

“So, you were here for Maul?”

“Yeah,” Ezra interrupted, “He was coming here. We wanted to make sure we had a chance at stopping him.”

“Well, you didn’t need to worry. I’ve been dealing with Maul since long before you were born."

“We worried anyway,” Ahsoka said, “You’re out of practice. Especially since you’ve been hiding out here, instead of fighting on the front lines.”

Obi-Wan sobered. 

“There’s a reason for that.”

“What reason?” Ezra interrupted, “You could have been fighting with us. With Rex and Ahsoka. What made you just throw that away?”

Obi-Wan sighed. 

“Like I said, there’s a reason for that.”

“Why?” Ahsoka said, “Is this about what happened with Anakin?”   


Obi-Wan flinched.

“Young Padawan,” he said, gesturing at Ezra, “Why don’t you go outside for a bit? Ahsoka and I need to have a private talk."

Ezra stood up, angrily, and walked out.

Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka, looking even older than his age. 

“You know what happened to him.”

Ahsoka looked him dead in the eye. 

“I know he’s Vader.”

Obi-Wan flinched again. 

“Do you want to know how it happened?”

Ahsoka didn’t know what to say. On one hand, she was curious. What had caused her master to fall so far? But, on the other hand, it was better not to know. All she needed to know was that he needed to be defeated. 

Obi-Wan just took a sip of his tea, waiting. 

Ahsoka shook her head. 

“Are you sure?”

Ahsoka smiled sadly. 

“All I need to do is remember him for who he was, before everything happened. As my master. I don’t need to know.”

Obi-Wan smiled back at her.

“I knew you would say that.”

“Yeah.”

They sat together, in companionable silence. 

“So,” Ahsoka interrupted, “What are you guarding?”

Obi-Wan just smiled. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t tell you. But I can say that it is of vital importance to the Rebellion.”

“Then why haven’t you brought it to the Rebellion, yet?”

“Give it time, Ahsoka. Give it time.”

Ahsoka smiled. 

“Alright. I trust you.”

Obi-Wan stood up. 

“I suppose you need a ride back to your ship.”

“Yeah. I mean, Ezra and I are going to go crazy if we step in another foot of sand.”

Obi-Wan let out a bark of laughter. 

“I’ll see what I can do about it. But, I think you should wait until morning. Why don’t you invite your friend back in so you can rest?”

“Good thinking.”

Ahsoka stood up, and went outside.

* * *

The suns shone brightly on the ship, illuminating it against the plains of sand behind it. 

“Well, you’re rather lucky it didn’t get stolen,” Obi-Wan said, “They tend to if you leave them in places like this.”

“Huh,” Ahsoka said, “I guess we are lucky.”

They stepped onto the ship. 

“I guess this is goodbye,” Ahsoka said. 

Obi-Wan nodded. 

“I suppose you’re disappointed I won’t come with you.”

“I am. A bit. But I can tell you’re needed here.”

Obi-Wan nodded again. 

“May the Force be with you, Padawan.”

“And with you, too.”

The ship door closed. 

Ahsoka smiled sadly in the darkness, mourning for all of her comrades that were there, and the ones that weren’t. 

Hopefully, most were in a better place.


End file.
